


You were there when I needed you

by Leyfromfaraway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depressive Lena, F/F, High school bullying, Protective Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyfromfaraway/pseuds/Leyfromfaraway
Summary: Lena was bullied a lot in school. Kara is here for her and teaches her to be herself.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was bullied a lot, it basically started in middle school, when her brother has sent to max for torturing and killing a dozen people. The news was all over the town and the day Lena went back to school, everybody started to talk behind her back and adverted their gaze whenever she walked across them in the hallway. Those who spoke to her were insulting her. Food was thrown at her in the cantine. She was shoved sideways when walking down the stairs. She never really had any friends, but now she had enemies and she spend a lot of time at recess trying to avoid them. The young Luthor couldn't complain, she bottled up her emotions. She didn't want to get herself in trouble or else she'd never hear the end of it from her mother, who kept saying that she lost her favorite child to a corrupt justice system. Every day she looked forward to go back home and locking herself up in her room, where she was alone and safe.

Things only got worst in high school. The Lex Luthor scandal died down by then. She was spending most of her free time with Veronica Sinclair, a so-called 'friend'. Lena suspected that Veronica was only interested in her friendship because she wanted to take advantage of the well-known Luthor fortune one day. Lena didn't mind, at least she had someone to talk to who wasn't the butler of her driver. That's it, until the day Veronica came to the Luthor Mansion for a study session.

"Argh... this is boring...", Lena chuckled. 

"No, look, right here you can use trigono...'', Lena stopped herself after she looked up at Veronica's face passing judgement on her. They were working on some maths, which was Lena's favorite subject along with phisics, but she couldn't tell that to the other girl. ''...yeah, you're right, this is boring...", said Lena trying to convince herself.

''Let's talk about boys.''

''What ?'', asked Lena suddently feeling really uncomfortable.

''Come on. Let's talk about boys, it will be fun. What do you think of Rick ?''

''Rick ? As in Rick Malverne ? He's... not bad... I guess.''

''Not bad ? Girl, what's wrong with you ? The dude is hot as hell. What about Mike Mattews ? He's sooo cute, I wouldn't mind taking a bite of him if you know what I mean.''

Instead of responding, Lena gave out a nervous laughter, Veronica just looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

''What ? You don't think so ?''

''Vee ?''

''Yeah, what's wrong ? I can't read you ?''

She's really going to do this, Veronica was her only friend after all.

''Can I tell you something ? But, you have to promise me not to tell anyone.''

''Lee, don't you know me by now ? You're my best friend, I promise you, whatever you're going to tell me it will stay between us, cross my heart.''

Ok, here goes nothing.

''I think... I...hmm... I might be gay.''

''What do you mean ?'' Veronica leaned back and looked at her suspiciously.

''I mean that I might like girls, you know, romantically.''

Veronica didn't say anything, she just got up from the bed they were sitting on and started to gather her things up.

''Oh my god, Vee... I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to, please don't leave.''

''No, I'm ok, I just... hmm... remembered something, I got to go. See you Monday.''

In the moment Lena thought that it wasn't that bad, she had to give her friend time to process the information right ? But then Monday came, and the first thing Lena saw when she walk in the school was a bunch of students surrounding Veronica who was just finishing up her story : ''...And then she tried to kiss me.'', everyone around her showed their disgust. Two days later the whole school knew, and the bullying started again. They were laughing in her face and calling her names. She was constantly shoved in lockers. She dreaded lunch time. On the best days, she would receive pieces of bread thrown in her face, while a couple of boys where laughing it off on the other side of the caffeteria. On the worst days, she had yogurt all over her hair. Veronica was of course one of her bullies, one of the leaders even. People keep asking her what happened that night, and her stories were getting more and more extravagant every time.

One particularly hard day, after washing her hair clean of raw egg, she curled up on the toilet sit cover in one of the girls bathroom stall. She brought her knees to her chest, took her head in her hands resting her elbows aside her legs and started crying uncontrollably. Crying made her feel better, not much better, but better enough to face the rest of her hellish day again. She sobbed for a long 15 minutes, she even used up the toilet paper drying up her tears. When suddently, she heard someone come in the bathroom, the person had a stuffy nose. She tried her best to muffle up her sobs, while the girl blew her nose, she must have caught a cold, it was flu season after all. Lena's own nose was stuffy, but for a different reason. 

''Hey, you ok in there ?'', Lena's head shot up at the girl's voice, she still had a blocked nose so her voice wasn't her own. She must have heard Lena own sniffs.

The young Luthor sniffed again, but didn't answer. She's not ready to face whoever was out there.

''Do you need tissue ?'', Lena was surprised when she saw the girls hand through the gap under the door handing her tissue paper. She took it and blew her nose.

''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' The girl's voice was soft and sweet even with a snuffy nose. Lena couldn't help but wonder, will the girl have helped if she knew who was behind the door. They both kept silent after that, why didn't she leave ? Everybody leaves her eventually. 

''Did you know that dolphins used have legs and lived on land ?''

''What ?'', now that's just confusing, what is she talking about ?

''Dolphins... you know they are mammals right ? Well, they used to live on land. Like a big cat or something, they had four legs and fur all over their bodies. Fascinating right ?''

''Yeah... fascinating'', Lena smiled saddly through her tears. Was the girl trying to cheer her up ?

''And then, the dinosaurs came along and they were forced to evolve to live in the ocean.'', she paused and then took a more serious tone, ''I'm just saying that they were bullied by the big guys back then and look how beautiful they are now.''

Lena teared up again, not because of her misable life this time but because of the girl's sweetness.

''Feeling better ?''

''Thank you.''

The conversation paused at this point. Lena wondered what the girl was thinking.

The girl spoke again : ''So... Did you really tried to kiss her ?''

''What ?''

''You're Lena Luthor right ?'', and there it is, this was to good to be true. She didn't know what she would do if this girl started to scorn her.

''Whatever I say you wouldn't believe me. So, what's the point ?'', Lena was back to her defensive self again.

''Hey, all I heard are rumour, and I learned to jugde people on their own merits. So... did you ?''

''No...''

''But, you are gay right ?''

Lena started trembling and she could feel tears menacing to fall along her cheeks again. She wanted to admit it, but she couldn't. She didn't know this girl and the last time she told someone her life went to hell.

''I... I'm...'', she got interrupted by the ringing of the bell indicating the start of the afternoon classes. 'Oh thank god' thought Lena. Saved by the bell.

''Oh, wow. Hmm, I got to go, I have to find my friend Winn before the class starts. I'll talk to you later.''

Lena waited for the girl to get out of the bathroom, she unlocked the stall and got out. She looked herself up in the mirror, she did her best to clean her face up a bit and tried to flatter her hair. She looked horrible, well that didn't change much from everyday. Despite, the last couple of seconds of their conversation, the girl did make her feel better. She didn't even know her name, but it was better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks has passed since her stange encounter with the girl in the bathroom. The situation didn't improve for her to say the least. Her biggest nightmare was Rick Malverne who was dating Veronica now. They were the popular couple of the school, kissing messily in the hallway, surrounding themself with hypocritical 'friennemis', looking down on the less popular students.

Lena sat down on the ground in a lonely corner of the school's courtyard. Her day wasn't so bad so far, she got an A+ in Physics and she hasn't seen Rick all morning, but there still time, it's only 10am after all and she hasn't been shoved in a locker for a week. Knowing him, he must be feeling a bullying deprivation by now, he did say to her that his favorite activity was shoveing dykes in lockers. Lena was watching students and teachers passing by, when she saw a blonde girl walking towards her. Oh great, Rick got himself a new recruit, she must want to give it a try in the bullying business, how lucky it was that Lena was the test subject. The young Luthor kept her eyes peeled on the girl, she couldn't be worst than Rick, right ? The girl was smiling at her. 'It's a trap', thought Lena. She knew these kind of bullies, they were the worst. At first, they are all kind and sweet with you, and than they will ask you to do something for them, and if you don't do it, that when they show you their true colors. The blonde walked up to her, bended her knees in front of her and held out her hand.

''Hi, I'm Kara.''

That good, at least she will know her bullie's name.

''What do you want ?'', Lena answered hashly without even considering taking her hand.

She could see that the blonde was taken aback by her tone of voice. She withdrew her hand unwillingly : ''I just wanted to talk to you''. She was pouting. Lena had enough of her sham.

''Look, if you want to shove me into a locker and look good for Rick, just do it, ok ? Stop wasting my time.''

''No, why would I want to do that ? It's me Kara.'', the blonde soflened her voice and looked at Lena curiously.

Was she suppose to know her ? She looked at her frowning.

''Oh, right. You don't recognise me. I had a cold, my voice was all over the place. We talked in the bathroom ?''

So, that was the girl from the bathroom. Lena could finally put a face to the voice, she took her time to look the girl up and down. She was wearing a blue flower dress with a belt around her waist, it was her color and she looked good in it. She had such a cheerful disposition.

''So, what do you want ?'', Lena asked less hashly, she still didn't know what the blonde's deal was.

''I just... Can I sit next to you ?''

''Are you sure ? If Rick sees you talking to me, he's not gonna be happy about that.''

''Why would I care about what Rick thinks ?''

Lena didn't say anything and looked away from Kara, figuring the girl would leave her alone eventually. But, Kara did the exact opposite, she sat down next to Lena. It was too close for Lena's comfort, and Kara seemed to have realised it and moved a few centimeters away. They stayed there side by side for a good 10 minutes in complet silence watching the students passing by together. Weirdly Kara's present didn't bother her that much, she didn't know what was it with this girl, she just felt... genuine.

Kara broke the silence : ''So... read any good books recently ?'', Lena didn't answer.

''No ? Ok... I just finished this amazing book right, it's about this girl who has all these superpowers, and she goes around saving people. It's amazing.'', Lena still didn't look at her.

Kara giggled by herself : ''Ok, fine you caught me, it was a comic book.'', Lena smiled with the corner of her mouth, but didn't let Kara see it.

''What superpower do you want ?'', the blonde looked at the girl sitting next to her, searching for an answer. When Lena didn't give her any, she continued : ''I'd love to be able to fly, with the birds and all. Can you imagine, the freedom, the wind in your face. I've had dreams about flying. Maybe I was a bird in my previous life, if you believe in reincarnation. So, what about you ? Superpowers ?''

''I want to be invisible, so that Rick wouldn't find me and beat me up every damn day.'', Lena finally answered bitterly.

Kara looked sad now : ''I'm sorry.''

''Right, it's not like you can do anything about it.''

And, there it is again. Silence. The bell would be ringing any minutes now, Lena wouldn't have to endure any of this shenanigans for long.

''Did you know I have a sister ?'', why would Lena give a damn about this girl's sisters, she was getting annoyed by her and her bloody positivity.

''She's gay too by the way.'', well that caught Lena's attention, she turned her head and looked at Kara.

''That's right'', Kara continued, ''Alex came out to me about half a year ago, god, she was so scared. But, now she's like happy, I mean so much happier than she was before. She has this best friend, Maggie, also gay, and they are constantly, and I mean constantly flirting with each other, it's annoying. I'm like 'get together already', and they are always like 'whaaaat ? I don't wanna get into your sisters pants, eww' or 'Kaaara, she's just my best friend, would you stop ?'.''

Lena actually laughted at that, like genuinely laughted. She couldn't remember the last time she laughted, or even giggled. Kara looked at her and started to laugh with her.

''I swear they are so going to hear from me when I make my speech at their wedding. I have so many embarassing stories to tell. But joking aside, I'm so happy that Alex found Maggie, they are perfect for each other.''

Their eyes locked on to each other for a couple of seconds, Lena found herself not being able to look away. The bell rang.

A boy on the other side of the courtyard waved at them : ''Kara ! Come on ! Hurry up, We're gonna be late !''

The girls stood up : ''That's Winn. I got to go. It was really good talking to you, here take this.'', she handed Lena a piece of paper. She looked down at their hands touching. ''If you get in trouble, call me.'' and with that she run away in the direction of her friend.

Lena opened up the piece of paper. She's got Kara's number in her hands. She looked down at those digits and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly.


	3. Chapter 3

''LUTHOR !''

Lena winced and then sighed. Yep, it's the time of the week. He's pissed at Veronica again or his mother for confiscating his phone or something else, and he's taking it out on Lena. She's not going to be able to finish her lunch again. The Luthor didn't look up for her plate of not so appetizing meal.

''Lena ! How was your week ?'', Rick sat down next to her, put his arm around her shoulders and shook her violently, while his gang around them laughted.

''Come on Lena, I'm just trying to be nice, I asked you a question.'', Lena clenched her fists tight to avoid her tears from falling.

''Alright, that's enough small talk, I tried didn't I''. He got up and picked Lena up by her clothes. She didn't even try to protest. He draged her out of the caffeteria, into the hallway and into a random locker. ''Here you go, dyke, isn't that better, enjoy the rest of your break.''

From the gaps on the top of the locker, Lena watched Rick walk away laughing with his budies, but only after kicking the locker and making Lena jump. Just a regular day for her. She looked around the locker, she's never been in this one before. There wasn't a lot of books, she might even have space to properly sit down. There was a picture of a cat with the words 'hang in there' on the door, 'how nice' thought Lena sarcastically. Class started in 40 minutes, Lena consided her options, she could wait till a teacher pass by, which can take a really long time, or she could do something else. She dung up her phone from her pocket, hesitated a moment and dialed a number that she already knew by heart. 

The person on the other side answered : ''Blue ! I mean yellow, this is Kara.''

Lena's mouth twitched into a sad smile. Who is she kidding. Kara is too sweet to be involved in her hopeless life.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you.'' Her voice shattered. She wanted desperately to hang up the phone but she couldn't move.

''Lena ? Is that you ? Lena. Lena. Wait, don't hang up.'', hearing Kara saying her name repeatedly, Lena couldn't help but let tears stream down her cheeks. She brought her free hand to her mouth to muffle up her sobs.

''Lena, listen to me. Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you.'', can Lena really trust her ? She was betrayed by everyone who she had let get close to her, her brother, her mother, her 'friend' Veronica. She just can't afford another betrayal. Nevertheless, something about Kara made her change her mind, she remembered that day in the courtyard, her smile, her honesty.

''I-I'm... nnnn-orth hallway, sss-second floor.'', she managed to choke out a couple of words, hoping Kara would understand.

''I'm coming, Lena. Ok ? Don't worry, I'll be right there. Just... wait for me.''

The two minutes she waited, seemed like an eternity for her. Will she really come for her ? Did she just make another mockery of herself. It wasn't until she heard someone run down the hall out of breath that she felt a glimpse of hope. 

''Lena ? Lena ! Where are you ?'', it was Kara. Kara came for her.

''K-Kara... I'm here.''.

Kara took some time to locate her locker. Lena cried when she saw Kara's beautiful blue eyes through the gaps on top of the locker's door. For some reason, she felt like she could show her vulnability in front of Kara. 

''Hey ! Hi, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna be just fine'', Kara said breathlessly, ''Rememeber, my friend Winn ? Yeah ? He picks locks and I called him, he's gonna get you out ok ?''

Lena collapsed in her locker, Kara sat down with her, and waited for her sobs to stop. Lena could feel the girl's back pressed up against the locker's door.

Lena finally came down enough to speak : ''So, where's your friend ?'', she sniffed and dried her tears with her shirt.

''Oh, he didn't have any classes this morning, he was at home. Well, his foster home. Don't worry, he's gonna be here any minutes.''

''How did... hmm...Winn learn how to pick locks ?''

''His dad was kinda a criminal mastermind, he learned it from him.'', seems like Lena wasn't the only one with disappointing family member. She made a mental note to ask Winn about it later, if she ever find the courage.

''Well, that's handy.''

Kara let out a giggle and they fell silence again. Lena didn't mind really, it was the comfortable kind of silence. If she concented, she could hear Kara's breathing, it soothe the brunette, she listened, closed her eyes and relaxed. But, she still had questions.

''Why ?''

''Why what ?'', her voice was soft.

''Why are you so kind to me ?''

''Why not, Lena ?'', Lena wanted to cry again.

''I-I don't deserve it.''

''Of course you deserve it. You're beautiful, Lena. On the inside as well as the outside, you have to start believing in yourself. Don't let anyone tell you what to do with your life. I know that it's hard for you to believe me, people closest to you let you down in the past and this hard to look pass that, but you can trust me. Know that from now on, I'm here for you. Always.''

Lena consided the words carefully and sniffed again : ''You think I'm pretty ?''

''That's what you got from that ?'', Kara chuckled teasingly.

Lena felt herself blushing. She's not someone who blushes, she never blushed in her life, not even when she was little. Nobody even complimented her like that. Kara seems to be the only one who had that effect on her.

''Of course you are. You're gorgeous, emerald green eyes and long raven hair. You should let them loose for time to time by the way.'', Lena smiled through her tears. 

Kara took a more serious tone of voice : ''Lena ? Can I tell you something ?''

The girl on the other side of the locker's door nodded before realising that Kara couldn't see her : ''Yeah ?'', Lena responed shyly.

''I'm telling you this, because I trust you and I want you to trust me too, equivalent exchange, ok ?'', 'that's fair', thought Lena, Kara was talking her lingo.

''I wasn't always a Danvers... I was adopted five years ago'', Lena could hear from the tremble of Kara's voice that it was hard for her to admit what she just said. The blonde sighed and continued : ''My parents and I were... together... there was an accident and I'm the only one that survived'', Lena understood why Kara didn't want to go into details, it must have been so horrible.

''I'm sorry.'', Lena simply said. She knew it wasn't enough, nothing she could say will ever be enough, those kind of pain simply doesn't to away with a lifetime.

''My point is, I was broken and I was lost. And if it wasn't for Alex who was there for me, as a sister and as a friend, I wouldn't be here today. I don't really know where I would be and I don't like to think about it. I opened up to her and I trusted her, still do with my life. She's my family. I want you to know, I see you and I want to be there for you like Alex was for me, ok ?''

Lena was crying again, but this time it wasn't loud sobs, it was silent single tears flowing down her cheers.

What Lena said next even surprised herself : ''I trust you.''

''Winn ! Thank god, finally.'', this boy had impeccable timing thought Lena.

''Sorry, I ran as fast as I could, you know sports are not my thing.''

''Less talking, more picking.''

And just like that, in under a minute, Lena found herself out of the locker and directly into Kara's arms. Her cheers were still wet and her eyes were still red from crying. Lena had never been I hugging person, the others touch made her uncomfortable, because usually the others touch meant that she was going to get hurt. Yet,in Kara's arm, it felt right. Her hair was so soft, she smelled so nice and she was so warm compared to the coldness of the locker, Lena felt safe. She wanted the hug to last longer, but Kara ended the hug, only to check Lena up and down to see if anything else was wrong.

''See, I told you I'd get you out.''

''Thank you'', Lena said looking at both of them.

''Your welcome, what are friends for, right ?''

Lena had friends ? Kara was her friend and Lena trusted her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks, Lena hung out with Kara and Winn like real friends did. They mostly talked about classes, hobbies, what movies they watched recently. Kara talked a lot about her sister Alex and that 'friend' of hers, Maggie, and she keep telling Lena that she should meet them someday and that it will be fun to hang out all together. Lena mostly smiled and kept quiet during their conversations. She liked Winn and loved watching them tease each other. She was also very aware of the huge crush she had on Kara. She just couldn't stop thinking about how it will feel like to hold Kara's hand, to cuddle with her while watching one of those movie she kept mensioning and to kiss those soft lips of hers. She disgusted and hated herself to think about Kara that way, because she knew that a girl like Kara, all sunshine and laughter would never go for someone like Lena. 

Thursday, during first recess, Lena found herself in a locker again. She was about to phone Kara for help, when she heard her voice in the almost empty hallway.

''Mike, Mike, Mike. Please. I'm sorry''

''Well, you can say sorry all you want, it's all your fault so you're gonna pay.'', that's Mike Mattews voice, she didn't know what was going on, she did want to make a noise and draw attention to herself but she pleaded mentally for him to not hurt Kara.

Lena felt him violently open the locker to her left and forcing Kara into it.

''And I know that that little friend of yours can pick locks, so I'm gonna make sure he doesn't show up here.'', Kara let out a little frightened scream when he punched close the locker door before leaving.

When Mike was far away enough, Lena decided to let her friend know that she was there too.

''Hi Kara.'', the locker made a loud metalic noise when Kara jumped, not expecting Lena to be in the locker next to hers.

''Oh my god, Lena. You scared the hell out of me. Are you ok ? Why didn't you call me ?''

''I was about to and are you ok ? What was that all about ? What did you do to Mike to piss him off ?'', Lena couldn't imagine Kara doing anything bad, let alone to get her lockered up.

''I just-He wanted me to help him write this paper last week. So I did...help. I had to write the whole thing myself, it doesn't matter. But, then he got mad because the paper got a B-. I mean, the teacher will know that he didn't write it if he got more of a B-, so I had to, you know...''

''Looks like to me that you're too nice for your own good'', Kara had her own demons to deal with.

The girl sighed : ''Hold on I got to call Winn and warn him about Mike.'', Lena could tell Kara was frustreted and angry. She had never seen that side of Kara before, the blonde had always been happy and full of energy. So, she called Winn, told him that Mike was coming for him and not to worry about them.

After she hung up, Lena didn't say anything, thinking that Kara was upset and probably didn't want to talk to her. She sat down in her locker and she felt Kara do the same. Her friend spoke up first, her voice was quiet, like she didn't want to disturb Lena.

''Lena ? Can we talk to pass the time ?''

''Sure, what do you wanna talk about ?'', Lena answered shyly.

''Pfff, I don't know... favorite ice cream flavor ?''

And so they talked. They talked like they were old friends. They talked like they've known each other for forever. Lena found it so easy to talk to her new found friend. They were just sitting in different lockers and just talked to each other so casually. Lena could laugh at the situation if they weren't forced in it. Kara had a weird obsession with food, which Lena found adorable. Potstickers and pizza, remembered Lena, but not kale, she was very specific about that. The conversation went from food to science, Kara called Lena a nerd, which made Lena blush. Then, the conversation drifted to something Lena dreaded.

''Do you have any crushes ?''

Lena turned her head toward Kara's side of the locker and rolled her eyes, she was grateful that Kara wasn't able to see the expression on her face right now. Why did girls always want to talk about crushes ? What's the big deal ?

''Kara, I don't want to talk about boys with you.''

''Oh... Well, we don't have to talk about boys specifically.''

Lena's heart skipped a beat. The last time she opened up about that to someone she called friend, the situation back fired, badly. She knew that Kara didn't have a problem with her being gay, but talking about her crushes was something else entirely, not to say that Kara was her crush.

Hearing that she didn't respond, Kara quickly continued : ''I made you uncomfortable, didn't I ? I'm sorry.''

''No, no Kara, it's ok.'', here it goes, she said she trusted Kara, so she's trusting her, ''I...hmm... I do have a crush.'', she said clearing her throat.

''Ohh, do tell, is she in this school ?'', Kara actually sounded interested, not disgusted, not even uncomfortable, but genuinely curious.

''Maybe.'', Lena answered smiling and thinking about her locker neighbourg. 'And she's right next to me', Lena wanted to add.

''Making it hard for me to figure out I see. What she's like ?''

Lena rested her head on the cold surface of Kara's side of the locker and choose her words carefully : ''Well, she's beautiful, she's smart and she's caring, she would never let her friends and family down. From what I know anyways'', she added, not wanting to make it too obvious.

''She sounds amazing.''

''She is. But, enough about me. It's your turn, only fair right ? I bet a lot of people have crushes on you.''

''Pfff... noooo. Well, there was Winn, who had a crush on me in middle school, and the day his dad tried to broke out of jail, he got scared so he told me that he liked me and it was awkward for a couple of weeks, but I told him that we're better as friends and he knows that now. And then at the beginning of the year, there was Mike, he kept saying that he wanted to date me, and I kept refusing and believe me I had my reasons. Look where that got me. Now he just want me to do his homework.'', saying that last part, Kara chuckled. Lena didn't, she felt sad that her friend was being harassed too.

''And did you like anyone yourself ?'', Lena was afraid to ask, but she had to because she wanted to know Kara better.

''Well, my cousin have this friend, James, he's older than us and I had a stupid crush on him. Anyway, we're friends now and he's happily with someone else, who's a good friend too.'', Lena closed her eyes, of course Kara was straight. Lena was hopeless.

Kara paused a while before continuing : ''And I do also have a crush on someone else right now.''

Lena felt an unsettling feeling in her stomac, was she jealous ?

''For what it's worth, I'm sure he'd like you back.'', she answered like it didn't matter, but she heart was aching. Who wouldn't like Kara back.

Kara paused again, like she was thoughtfully considering her answer : ''It doesn't matter, this person is not ready to be in a relationship right now.''

''What do you mean ?''

''They are having some personnel issues, they just have to find out who they are and be themself for a while.''

Lena couldn't listen to Kara talking about her crush anymore, she quickly changed the subjet. They talked for a while until they heard someone strolling down the hallway.

''Kara ?'', Winn called out. 

''In here ! Oh my god, Winn. How did you avoid Mike ?'', Kara stood up and Lena did the same.

''Ha-ha, he's an idiot, it was easy getting rid of him, don't you worry about me.'', he said cockily.

''Winn, just get us out of there.''

''Oh yeah, Lena, you're here too. Isn't that funny, you're both in different locker and right next to each other.''

''Not really Winn.''

Winn giggled for a while and started working.

''You know you can do other things with those skills of yours.'', said Lena in a mocking tone when she got out.

''Lena, do you want me to help you rod a jewelry store ? Because that will be a definite no.'', answered Winn teasingly.

Lena thought back at the conversation she just had with Kara. Sure, the blonde had a crush that wasn't the Luthor, but Kara was her friend and that was enough for Lena. As long as her friend is happy, Lena couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but it had to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was laughing so hard that what she was saying was difficult for Lena to decipher : ''Ahh ha ha, and then... then Maggie sent me a photo of Alex covered in feathers. Ahh ha ha, Ooohh, my stomach hurts''. From what Lena could understand Maggie very successfully pranked Alex, who ended up flat on the ground all wet and covered in pillow feathers.

Kara dung her phone out of her bag and searched through her photo album for a while. She then, turned her phone screen facing Lena and showed the photo she was talking about earlier. Lena immediately brought her hands to her mouth. She couldn't help herself but let laughter escape. Alex's face when Maggie took the photo was just priceless. They continued laughting until someone interrupted them.

''Looks like someone is having too much fun.'', said the voice approching them from behind.

They turned around and to their dismay saw Rick and a couple of his friends walking toward them.

''Lena, Lena, Lena'', said Rick shaking his head, ''we could hear you from way over there. And I think you're way too happy, it's time we change that'', as he spoke, he was moving closer and closer to the brunette. His face was now only inches away from hers and he continued menacingly : ''Because, you don't deserve it.''

Lena started to back off, head down looking at her feet. But, then to Lena's horror Kara stepped up between she and Rick.

''You're wrong Rick, Lena deserves everything. She deserves to live as she wants and to love who she wants. You know why you're bullying her, because you're the one who's not happy with your life and you're taking it out on her.''

'What is she doing ?', thought Lena. She looked at Rick, frightened by how he was going to react. His first reaction was like Lena's, astonishment. But then, he got even angrier than before. With a snap of his fingers, his friends picked them both up. Lena wanted desperately to do something, but she couldn't. Rick was going to hurt Kara and it was all her fault. She just prayed for Kara not to end up in a locker like she was going to. They both didn't. They were thrown in the janitor's closet.

''Be careful Kara, I don't know what Lena and her dirty mind might do to you. You seems like her type, all vulnerable and innocent, just like my Ronnie. Watch your back.''

With this, Rick closed the door and locked it. He apparently got himself a key. He must have stolen it. After Kara made sure Rick was gone she tried to turn the lights on and commented.

''This not so bad, the light doesn't work though, but there is a vent letting some light through, our eyes will just have to adapt to the darkness.''

Lena started to feel the air around her shallowing, she couldn't breath properly. Kara made some joke about herself being in the closet, but Lena was too overwhelmed to hear her. Her breathing got harsher and quicker. She felt like she was going to pass out, she couldn't see much in the darkness of the closet, but her vision was blurry. She wished the dizziness to stop, she closed her eyes, it didn't help. 

She was aware that Kara was trying to comfort her : ''Lena, you're hyperventilating. Try to calm down. It's ok, I'm here'', she said full of worry.

This is exactly why Lena was freaking out. Kara was here with her and it was all her fault. Hanging out with Kara, Lena knew that she would eventually get her friend in trouble. She knew that she would evantually drag Kara down. It was ok for Rick to bully her, she was used to it, but now because of her Rick had a new target to lash out to. Her sweet sweet Kara.

''Lena you're having a panic attack. I want you to open your eyes, look at me and breath with me ok ?'', Kara brought up one hand to cup Lena's cheek.

Lena tried to listen to the blonde. She tried, but she still couldn't calm down. It was all her fault and she couldn't stop thinking about that. All her senses closed off. That when Kara brought her other hand on the small of Lena's back, bringing them closer together. Suddently, Lena found Kara's lips on hers. The brunette was too shocked to react, but all her attention was now on the other girl. She forgot that she was locked up in a closet. She forgot about Rick who has been making her life hell for a long time. All of her attention was on Kara. On their bodies touching so close together. On her hand and her thumb moving, caressing Lena's face. On her lips touching hers, so solf and sweet just like Lena imagined.

Kara removed her lips and pressed their forehead together, their eyes both still closed.

''Lena, breath with me.'', she said softly.

This time Lena listened. She synchronized her breathing with Kara's. After a couple of minutes, she wasn' dizzy anymore, her breathing was back to normal. She opened her eyes, Kara did too. Lena looked into Kara eyes and tried to read the expression on Kara's face while she processed everything that just happened.

She swallowed and cleared her throat : ''Thanks'', she said breathing out.

''Lena, what just happened ?''

Lena hesitated a moment before answering : ''It's my fault you're in here with me.'', Kara's eyes solftened and she smiled sadly at Lena.

''Oh, Lena. No, it's not. I made the decision to talk back to Rick and I also made the decision to become your friend. Remember ? Because I do. You didn't want to, and I insisted.'', she chuckled.

Lena smiled with the corner of her mouth and nodded : ''Yeah, I was kind of closed up back then.''

''Yes, you were and that was only a few weeks ago. Look at you now, talking to me, letting me calm you.''

They sat down together, back to the wall, shoulders touching supporting each other and relaxed. Lena thought back at that just happened. If she didn't know any better she would say that the kiss was a dream, but she could still feel Kara's lips shadowing hers. Did she only kiss her to calm her down. Because it worked, really well. She wanted to share something with Kara, she didn't hesitate for long.

''I wasn't always this closed up. Before he did all these horrible things, my brother was everything to me. I loved him and I think some part of me still do. I would share everything with him and he was there for me. He even comforted me when my mother was ignoring me. And when he went to jail, he ruined his life, but he also ruined mine. I'll never be able to forgive him for that.'', Lena confessed. It was the first time she ever told anyone this.

Kara looked at her in silence for a while before taking Lena's hand in hers : ''Thank you for trusting me with this.''

Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara's and looked up, meeting the blonde's eyes which were glistening, reflecting the little amount of light they had.

''You're the only one'', she whispered. 

She couldn't see much in the obscurity of the room but looking into those eyes it was unmistakable, the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach was back again. She felt this unstoppable attraction toward the other girl sitting next to her. Kara must have felt the same way because Lena caught a glimpse of the girl looking down at her lips. They both leaned in slightly. The brunette anticipated their lips meeting again. But Kara stopped herself and looked away.

''I-hmm'', she cleared her throat, ''I should call Winn.''

Lena let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

''Yeah, y-you sould do that, and put him on speaker.''

Kara untangled her hand and dialed. Their friend voice came through : ''Why do you always get yourselves in trouble ? Dude, I'm really getting tired of rescuing you guys all the time.''

''Winn, who are you kidding, you love it and you know it !'', Kara responded to the boy's teasing.

''Yeah, you're right, I'm amazing.''

''Quit the vanity and come and get us.''

''Ok, ok, but seriously what happened ?''

''Well Rick was insulting Le...''

''Rick ? Are you crazy ? You know what I actually don't want to know, juts tell me where you are.''

And so Kara did, and Winn came. He complained about the fact that it was a closet lock this time and not a locker one, that's why he's taking a longer time.

When Lena finally got out, she took a big breath of freedom and said the first thing that came into her mind : ''Would you look at that, I'm finally out of the closet'', chuckled Lena, turning around to face Kara and Winn, expecting them to laugh at her joke.

But, instead they were staring at her, with astonishment on their faces.

''What ?'', she wondered if she said something wrong.

Kara smiled the biggest smile she could give and hugged Lena : ''Look at you, your first gay joke. I'm so proud of you.''

Lena returned her smile. She was proud too, because she realised the meaning behind that joke. She was finally starting to accept her own sexuality, and it felt so naturel for her to make the joke, it felt so her. Sure, it wasn't the greatest joke of all time, but it was Lena's. And it surely wasn't going to be her last. She looked at Kara who was now taking to Winn and who seems to have forgotten all about the moment she shared with Lena in the closet. But Lena was ok with it, because right now all she needed was a friend, and she certainly didn't want to complicate things between her and Kara, so for now she let it go. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I listen to symphonic metal while I write.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated!  
> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly.


End file.
